


Jog of memories

by QuarterMoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, prompto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterMoon/pseuds/QuarterMoon
Summary: A morning jog brings up a tide of fond memories of the past.





	Jog of memories

The sound of sneakers padding over wet sand accompanied the rough, pre-dawn swells, the violet skies above easing way toward daybreak. 

Sweat rolls through thinning blond hair and down lightly dusted freckled features before adding to the collection on the oversize sweatshirt that had been building up since three am. Off in the distance, lights reflect civilization by the bay, tiny spots continuing thrive and show that good will always bring the sunshine. 

A sharp exhale and cough ended the long sprinting session, slowing into a steady walk back the way he come, sighing at the only set of shoes prints and recalling a time there were four side by side. 

"Hey, Noct. Remember the time... heh, remember the time you caught that amazing sweet fish, heck I can't think of the name of it, but it was freckin huge and you nearly fell over into the ocean off the jetty cause it flicked it's tail hard and you weren't paying attention cause you had that stupid grin on your face? Yeah, we took that baby back to Galden Quey and then Ignius spent like, forever 'debating' over ingredients and preparation for said fish until Gladio jumped in and steered him away with a jealous blush. They were flirting over spices. Spices! For a fish that I was pretty sure wasn't even dead yet. This fish would have been listening to people flirt over his demise. But... that was the moment we both clicked to the red of his cheeks, and then we turned to each other with the same thought that this was actually a thing happening.... so we kept searching for it.... and we kept finding it." 

The sudden realization that he was standing still, ankle deep in the rising water, Prompto backed up and shook his soaked shoes, sitting down on the tiny incline of sand behind him. The thud of his backside hitting the solid sand jolted more memories to the surface of his mind.

"And then there was the time... remember when I accidentally, completely not on purpose, got the jump on Gladio and he tried to throw the first thing closest to him at me? You and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe as Iggy protested above Gladio's head to the point of drawing his daggers out. It took all night for Gladio to get our fearless chef to forgive him, but it took all week for him to stop mentioning it whenever he messed something up or got too smug. We'd snigger and chuckle every time it happened.... who knew that those two were literally the poster boys for a perfect couple?"

Tugging his lips was the old familiar smile that he kept to help keep spirits high, even when grotty clothes, sleepless nights dragged into days upon days without rest in some hideous dungeon or when morale was low and the jokes would get an extra serving of cheese just to get a groan, it would always be there. 

A moment of silence passed before a quick sniff and clearing of throat.

"Ah, that Ignis sure knew how to sharpen sarcasm to a point... then he'd stab you with it if you got out of line. I... sure do miss him, ya know? We were all worried about him when he was blinded, but he just kept on surprising everyone. Even more so when he still cooked to perfection, that was a huge sigh of relief. Like, if Iggy lost that ability, it would kinda be like losing a bit of yourself, your soul and you don't have to tell me twice about losing your soul .... I lost mine when you left." 

Prompto thanked the fading stars that he had run so far out that there was no chance of anyone catching him bawling his eyes out, which he would have blamed on getting sand in his eyes anyway, but that wasn't the point. He looked up at the sky and huffed in anger. 

"It was bad enough when... when Lady Lunafreya passed away before any of the rest of us got a chance to meet her, I mean heck, we spent all that time talking about kids names and how many you wanted... who knew you actually wanted to be a dad so badly? You did say after a few years to settle down into the married life, but... I was... I was really looking forward to being 'Cool Uncle Prompto'. You and Luna would have been great parents." 

"I know... I know..." He paused, slapping his aching thigh in annoyance with himself and his failing words, almost yelling out as if the serene atmosphere was at fault for him choking on the grief and anguish that had been bottled up for years since that first sunrise.  
"I know there was a reason for me being the last one left, to be the story teller to the children, to show them not to be afraid of the dark, to be brave and I've done that! I've done that and watched kids grow and laugh and play and enjoy the mornings... I've also watched... the strength fail Gladio until... and then Ignis couldn't cope, falling ill until... and that's when I began to hate mornings, started hating the sunlight, cause it was painful to be reminded of what I've lost..." 

Purple faded into sharp orange and yellow, the first rays of light shined over the glass glazed sand and near perfect blue water, the horizon clearer now the sun peeked over the top. Once the tears stopped falling and the shivers over his pale skin stopped as he warmed up, Prompto wiped his face on his sleeves of his old jogging jacket and sighed. 

"Yeah, I can hear you telling me that you aren't really gone, that you're greeting me with a new day to do something great and I will with whatever time I have left, I promise. From the sun rise to the sun set, I'll keep going."

Hefting himself up off the sand and brushing himself off, Prompto rolled his shoulders and shrugged off his doubts and smiled. "Right now, I better get my butt back to where people are expecting me... would you believe Cindy's getting married and I'm her bridesmaid? Don't ask how it works, but it does and that's what I originally was supposed to be telling you, but I'm forever trash and just missed you."

Looking at the waves washing away his footprints leading to where he sat, he nodded and began creating a new set towards the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time so please forgive me. I hope to get back into the full swing of things and produce more works for you, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
